


Storytelling - A Gothic Fairy Tale

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Comedy (Sweat Punch 3)
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-03
Updated: 2003-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Storytelling - A Gothic Fairy Tale

Storytelling - A Gothic Fairy Tale

## Storytelling - A Gothic Fairy Tale

Essentially a rewrite of an excellent but rare short animated feature, this video was made to show off this gorgeous footage and uses pretty much every scene from the anime. Didn't expect this to be so successful.

 

Footage: [Comedy (Sweat Punch 3) (2002)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Comedy_%28anime%29)

Audio: [Edward Scissorhands Medley](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danny_Elfman) by Danny Elfman 

Duration: 00:04:34

Published: 2003-09-03

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=22922)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-A_Gothic_Fairy_Tale-480p.m4v)




End file.
